The Depth of Hell's Fire
Synopsis Mireille stands outside her car, looking off a cliff at where the Manor is located. She readies her gun, walking towards the building. A group of women are walking in a line with candles. Marennes and Borne are looking down at them. Altena tells Chloe and Kirika that the time for them to become Noir in the truest sense has come. Altena tells them that they must perform the ceremony of purification that will cleanse their souls and deepen their bond. Altena stands and cups the cheeks of Chloe and Kirika, looking at them both before pulling them in for a hug. Chloe tells Altena that she is happy to be loved by her. Their clothes are laid out for them and Chloe takes off the clothes she's wearing now, walking up beside Kirika and grabbing her hand. They both enter a large pool and wash off. Kirika stands there. She thinks on that the both of them are the true Noir, bound together. Chloe closes the distance between her and Kirika, giving her a kiss before giving her a hug. The lined up women from before are standing behind Borne and Marennes, who are standing before the portrait of the two girls holding up their swords, the Noir picture. B: And Chloe. The time has finally come. M: The place that's been forgotten by time will focus the change of time itself. B: The course of this world will change, and no man who breathes can hinder us. The girls exit the water and put on their clothes. Chloe in the silver toga, and Kirika in the golden one. Kirika seems to shift, staring out as Mireille walks up from a distance. Chloe soon stands and looks. Kirika looks on at Mireille with her cold stare as Mireille tells her hello. Kirika raises her arm up, holding a gun and points it at Mireille. Mireille looks just a little shocked, and tightens her hold on her gun, holding it up to point it back over at the two of them. Chloe looks between the two with a slightly saddened look. K: There is no place for you within these walls. She then shoots her gun. Mireille is next seen running through the ruins, shooting at Kirika. She holds her gun out, poignant down the hallways before a footstep crosses higher up behind her. Without even looking, she turns her gun and shoots as Kirika runs past, aiming her own gun and shooting before doing an aerial flip off the wall's top. Mireille wipes her hand across her cheek, having been nicked by the bullet. She rushes out in the open and shoots. Kirika hides behind a wall and is missed as Mireille continues to unload her gun. Both of them are behind the fissure before Kirika's shadow moves out from behind. Mireille moves to shoot before Kirika comes out and goes to shoot her, causing Mireille to move to where Kirika was earlier. Now sitting on the ground, Mireille poises her gun in the direct she was just shot at, looking back to see the fleeting figure of Kirika. Mireille is running in that direction, coming upon more ruins and running down some stairs to come up at the base of them. She pulls out the pocket watch and looks at it, closing her eyes and gaining a more softened look. Moving out from behind the pillar she was at, she walks with her gun held out before her. Kirika is high above her, standing on a portion of the ruined building. Kirika points her gun at the back of Mireille’s head. Mireille lowers her gun and stops walking before extending her arm and tossing the pocket watch up into the air. Kirika watches and Mireille runs off to the side and turns, shooting up to where Kirika was. Kirika leaps down and shoots at Mireille. The pocket watch still falls through the air. Mireille is on the ground, while Kirika is a little above her, both their arms are extended to the full and their guns are pointed at each other's faces. The pocket watch hits the ground, the glass inside it breaking before it opens. Kirika is a little taken aback by the song, remembering the past when she was younger and pointed her gun at Odette. Kirika now is gained a softer look in her eyes as they waver and Mireille notices the change. O: Please take care of Mireille. Kirika drops her gun, holding her empty hand up as she stares down at her. Altena opens the doors, revealing the two swords crossed. Mireille is still pointing her gun at Kirika, who is still stuck in her current position. Mireille calls out her name before her a knife from Chloe hits the gun out of her hand. Chloe is seen standing there, fully garbed, like Kirika, in their new clothes. Mireille glares at her from her place on the ground. C: The sacred ritual is about to start. And I will let no one interfere. Not even the one she once called her friend. Chloe prepares to throw another knife at Mireille, and she grabs her gun. The knife whistles through the air and Mireille shoots, causing Kirika's eyes to widen. Mireille’s father is dead on the ground, and a young Kirika is pointing the gun at Odette. Young Mireille is out in the hallway, the door partially open. She walks forward. O: Please, take care of Mireille. I know that you and she will be exposed to the harshest of trials in the future. I beg you, to lend your great strength to her aid. For when it's true, that love sometimes does kill people, there is something else that you must never forget. It shows a young Mireille right at the doors. O: That hatred can never save them. Never. Mireille’s young hang goes to push open the door. Mireille continues to shoot at Chloe's moving form, and a dagger seems to be aimed directly at the Mireille, hitting her leg and causing her to fall. Kirika repeats a small part of what Odette said. Chloe runs right up and kicks Mireille in the face. Kirika continues to repeat it slowly. Chloe says that in this place, the chosen maiden that were chosen for Noir fought to the death, and the ones that survived became the true Noir. Mireille wipes her mouth as Chloe says it's ironic that Mireille will die here. She raises a knife and wonders if it's simply destiny. She swings her arm forward, slicing at Mireille’s neck as a shot sounds in the area. The tip of Chloe's knife breaks, causing her to look on in shock. Mireille blinks, noting that there’s no mark. Kirika stands a few feet back, holding her gun out. Chloe, with a small, saddened smile, asks Kirika why. It goes away as she asks why again. Angered, Chloe takes out another knife and tosses it at Kirika, knocking the gun out of her hand as she calls Kirika a liar. She jumps in the air and goes out to attack Kirika as Kirika grabs the tossed knife and flips it in her hand, blocking Chloe's hit. Mireille watches from her knelt down place on the ground as Chloe's yells and the sound of metal clinking go through the air. Chloe and Kirika are in a fierce battle with the little knives. K: For God's sake, Chloe, stop it, please. C: I had to watch you living with her when I knew, when I knew that it should have been me. It should have been not her. Kirika jumps back after blocking an attack, still holding the knife in hand. She drops it and Chloe looks on. K: Please, Chloe, just stop it. Stop already. Chloe holds the weapon in a quivering hand as she stands there. She holds up the fork Kirika gave her, staring at it. Chloe tosses the fork to the ground and looks forward at Kirika. Kirika walks up towards her, moving her hand to her chest as she calls out Chloe's name with a small smile. Chloe turns around with her eyes closed and runs towards Mireille, knife drawn. Mireille watches on as the point of the weapon is drawn out. Kirika yells out Chloe's name. The pocket watch in the golden room is on the floor and Kirika puts down her gun as a young Chloe watches from the door. Chloe says Noir as Kirika has shoved her fork into Chloe's chest, right in front of Mireille, who has looked away a little sad. Kirika begins to cry as Chloe collapses before the two of them. One of Altena's candle lights go out as she stares at the two swords. Chloe has dropped her weapon, her face covered by her hair on the ground. Kirika tells Mireille that she saw her other self and it was Chloe. Kirika says that she can still kill people, but now it saddens her. Chloe is laid out on a stone with Kirika looking down at her. Kirika asks how this could have come to be, and Mireille looks down at the pocket watch with eh broken glass. Mireille calls out Kirika's name and tells her it's time to go and also that it's not over. Kirika calls out Mireille’s name, beginning to speak, but she cries, keeping her hold on the blood covered fork in her hand. Mireille walks up to Kirika and hands her a gun. Kirika lays the fork next to Chloe's dad, smiling body before walking off. Nav Category:Episodes